The present invention relates generally to RMS-to-DC converters, and more particularly, to RMS-to-DC converters that are capable of measuring true power at high frequencies and low supply currents.
This application is related to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/245,051 titled “RMS-To-DC Converter With Balanced Multi-Tanh Triplet Squaring Cells” filed Feb. 4, 1999 which is incorporated herein by reference.